Drugs, Sex, and High School Drama
by xCrayons2chaosx
Summary: After a horrid first love, Sasori is left scarred for life and untrusting towards anyone who tries to get close to him. But will a new high school bring new hope and love? or will poor Sasori run into something worse than he bargained for? sasodei itasaso
1. How It All Began

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back! This is my second Fanifc, and I was originally going to keep this one _unpublished_. But, After awhile of writing and focusing on the plot of _Up in the Air_, I decided to take a small break to write a fun story on the side. I had actually written this _before_ I wrote_ Up in the Air_ , but I got caught up in a few school dramas and couldn't concentrate very well- BUT I AM BACK ON THE BALL; SO EXPECT FAST(er) UPDATES!

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. I only own what goes on in the plot of my story.

**WARNING**: YAOI. BOYxBOY LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

Boredom.

Absolute boredom is the emotion I am experiencing right now. I lazily drum my fingers against my desk, wishing I were anywhere else than this godforsaken classroom. I check the clock above the teacher's desk, seeing if I were any closer to freedom than I was the last time.

Four minutes left. _Waiting._ _I absolutely __loath__ waiting, _I think as I watch the little red needle of the clock tick down the seconds, thinking back on how I wound up here in the first place.

"NO."

"_YES, and that is FINAL. __**You**__ especially have no say in this; if you liked Sarutobi High School so much then you shouldn't have gotten expelled!" Chiyo cried out._

"…_It wasn't my fault I got kicked out, Zaku was just as guilty as I and he only got a weeks' suspension! Hell, HE was the one who threw the first punch!" I snapped back at her, licking the inside of my cheek clean from blood after biting so hard._

"_It doesn't matter whose fault it is or was, YOU were EXPELLED." Chiyo stated matter-of-factly. "That makes this the third school you've been booted from since freshman year." She added softly while continuing to apply antibacterial gel to the cuts on my arm._

_I gritted my teeth sharply against the painful sting of the gel, waiting for my grandmother to finish her lecture already._

"_This would have never happened if you broke up with Deidara like I tol-"_

"_Don't. Even. Go. There." I hissed out the words, lacing each one with a little more venom than necessary. I knew she was mad at me but I didn't think she would go for a low blow like that. In the back of my head, however, my conscious was agreeing with her; even if I would never tell her, she knew I knew she was right…_

_It all started at Hokage Leaf High School. Deidara was my boyfriend throughout all of freshmen year and half of sophomore year._

_When I was depressed, he befriended me and cheered me up. When we became friends, I was welcomed to his "inner circle" of friends, making me more social and giving me people to rely on. . We had a great relationship, or so I thought…_

_One of Deidara's friends, Sai, was always indifferent to whatever anyone said or did; I almost spat out my drink when I saw him actually smile. What I failed to notice, however, was that Sai always smiled around Deidara._

_MY Deidara._

_What it took for me to put it all together was a lot more painful than it would have been if Deidara had just told me to my face. _

_We were at Sasuke's fifteenth birthday party when I found out. _

_The party was great, the music was far too loud and there were blinking lights all over the place; it looked like a nightclub. After going through my fourth soda, I went upstairs to find the bathroom, and hopefully Deidara, who I realized had been missing for almost an hour. _

_As I exited the bathroom, I went down what I thought was the same hall I had come. All too soon I was very lost, so I just followed the music, judging on how close or far it sounded. _

"_How big is this damn house?!" I thought as I wandered through a maze of halls. _

_As I passed a few doors I heard muffled sounds from the door adjacent to me. _

"_FINALLY! If someone is in there, hopefully they can tell me how to get downstairs." _

_I chimed in my mind as I innocently trotted up to the dark blue door; remaining completely oblivious to what happens upstairs at parties._

_As I pushed open the unlocked door, stepping into the dark room, inhaling to ask for directions- but what I was made my breath hitch in my throat._

"_DEIDARA!" a dark figure's voice pierced through the techno beat emitting from the party downstairs._

_Immediately, my hand slapped the light switch to my left and what I saw horrified me; leaving me wishing I had left the lights off. _

_Sai. Half naked. Sitting on the edge of a bed._

_Deidara. Shirtless. Head between Sai's legs._

_Wet sounds. Moaning. Whispering. Groaning. _

_Knuckles cracking._

_Before either could react, I was standing behind Deidara. I heard a terrified gasp from Deidara as I kicked him out of my way. I pulled my fist back and slammed it into Sai's face so hard that his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the bed, completely knocked out._

"_Sasori! I-I c-c-can ex-explain!" Deidara cried out sounding almost fake. _

_I yanked him up by the ponytail and shoved him back against the wall forcefully. I locked by hands around his wrists, pinning him against the wall in a death grip_

"…_How…long…" I hissed out through my gritted teeth. Deidara smiled. He was smiling at me, looking as smug as ever_

"_I SAID _HOW LONG!_" I barked at him._

"Since two months into OUR relationship. Why? Are you jealous? Are you going to cry, Sasori-Danna?"

_I couldn't believe it. He was actually happy._

"_We're over." I stated, my face fading from anger to stoic in a short moment._

"_We've been over." Deidara said, and pushed his lips against mine. Bile was rising in the back of my throat as I could taste Sai on his lips. _

_Even though I was only 5'6'', I was stronger than Kisame, captain of the swim team; and Deidara was about to experience that. I couldn't get away from Deidara, who was six feet tall and now had the upper hand and was forcing me into the kiss by pushing me down. I pulled my right leg back, bent it, and jabbed it upward, hitting Deidara between the legs. Deidara let out an almost girly shriek and hit the floor, cupping the spot between his legs._

_I stared at him curled up on the floor cursing and whining._

_Almost a year and a half he's been cheating. My stare turned into a glare as I spat on him, ridding myself of __their__ taste, and grabbed whatever clothes I could find spewed on the floor and chucked them out the window before storming out, leaving our relationship and friendship behind._

_The next day I was expelled for beating the shit out of Sai in the hallway. That was back in sophomore year._

_Before the year ended, I was expelled from Sarutobi High School for beating the crap out of Zaku, whom had found out about my relationship troubles and was flaunting the news around the school like a flag in a parade._

And that leaves me here. Konoha High School. A low rate high school that overlooks your child's police record and lets almost anyone in, as long as there are enough desks in the classroom.

I lifted my head from my desk and rested it against my arm, which was propped up by my elbow.

I'm literally jostled from my clock gazing by a sharp nudge. I slowly turn my head toward Itachi, the one elbowing me.

I glare at him.

He glares back.

Itachi is a good friend of mine and transferred here when he heard the news that I would be here. He's stoic and impassive, but I know he's just bored with others' immature attitudes, much like my own reason for bland facial expressions.

'What?' I mouth at him.

He glances at his desk and back to me, moving his elbow and revealing a note before he nudges it onto the floor next to my foot.

I sigh and pick up the note when Mr. Hatake adjusts his book so he can't see our row of desks. I quickly unfold it and read the contents, every muscle in my body tense as I do so. When I read the last sentence I'm in so much shock that my fingers act against my will and I drop the note.

On the floor.

With the loud _clack_ of my pencil rolling off the desk with it.

Mr. Hatake drowsily looks up and spots the vibrant and ridiculously noticeable red note.

_Shit. Shit, shit, and thrice shit,_ I think.

Mr. Hatake is nice for a History teacher, but he thrives off of two things: embarrassing his students and porn.

"Akasuna no Sasori…" Mr. Hatake drawls out "… is there something you would like to share with us?"

I look him in the eye. _Not a good way to start the first day of junior year in a new school._ "Honesly, Mr. Hatake?" I reply, "No. There is nothing I would like to share with you."

The girls in the front row of the class giggle. Damn fan girls.

"Please read your note to the class, now." Mr. Hatake demands, and I know there is no way out of it now.

My eye catches the clock on the way up to Mr. Hatake's desk. Fifty-two seconds until class ends. I go as slow as humanly possible to the front of the room.

"NOW." Mr. Hatake snaps.

I feel my palms start to sweat as I open the note. I glance up to Itachi and see his eyebrows twitch about a millimeter, which I knew well enough as his 'sympathetic' look.

I take a deep breath and read the note aloud…

"H-Hey Akasuna-" I stutter, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before continuing:

"Sorry.

I wish I didn't h-have to be the one to tell you this,

But I'm doing this just so you know to a-avoid him.

That w-whore Deidara is sitting in the back of your

Row, staring at you and smiling like an idiot."

The room falls completely silent.

Everyone now knows something is up between Deidara and I.

This is going to be complete and utter hell- especially now since I promised Chiyo that I'd get through this year staying in the same school and finishing it incident-free.

Breaking the tense moment, the shrill bell slices through the air, declaring the end of school. Everyone runs out except for Itachi, Mr. Hatake, Deidara, and myself.

Deidara's eyes meet mine as he sashays past and slips something in my pocket before exiting the classroom. Mr. Hatake looks around the nearly vacant room and goes back to reading his porno like nothing happened at all. Itachi slowly walks up to me carrying my tattered book bag, saving me the trouble of going back to my seat. "Sorry about that…" he murmurs, "…I didn't think it was still that bad for you…"

I stiffly nod and shakily reach into my pocket. I open the intricately folded note and read with Itachi looking over my shoulder:

"If you thought THAT was fun, then wait until Math, Science, English, and Art class-

ALL of which I have with you!

Yours truly,

Dei."

_Yeah, _I think.

_This year is DEFINITELY going to suck.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well? Should I continue or no? I might be calling in my right-hand-pal ( Mihara Kirihara ) for help. Check out her FanFics! They're excellent if you like Jou x Kiaba, Saso x Dei, or Light x L . Her link is on my profile :3 But anyhoo, yes or no? Review and tell me what you think! I'm ALWAYS open to your ideas, so just Email me or AIM me (check my profile and stuff for contact info) and I'll collaborate with you to get some ideas (anyone who _does_ help, will get proper ups in the authors note at the beginning and end of the chap/story helped with)! I'm optimistic to all ideas towards current fanfics, up-and-coming fanfics, or fanart, so get to it!


	2. The Accident

**A/N:** Helllloooo everyone! I'm back (again) with EXTREME APOLOGIES for not updating. I've had a tad of writer's block, and a major dose of procrastination. But, here's the newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I threw in quite a lot of drama in this fiasco of a chapter, so prepare yourselves; its only gunna get better. Or worse; depending on what perspective you're looking at this from.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of these characters; only the plotline of this story. Nor do I own any products named in this chapter (pop tarts, Monster Energy drinks, ect. You get the point)

**CHANGES: **I've decided to change the traditional Kakashi-Sensei to Mr. Hatake, because, well, I'm more comfortable with it that way. I'll edit the first chapter later so they match.

**_WARNING:_** contains yaoi/boyxboy love. Story will contain VIOLENCE and SWEARING. YOU HAVE BEEN 'WARNED'

* * *

xxxx

_:ZZT…ZZT…ZZZT… Z-Z-Z-ZTTT…_

_ZZT…ZZT…ZZZT… Z-Z-Z-ZTTT… :_

I groan and open my eyes, rolling over in my sheets and getting comfortable before realizing that it's no longer summer break. Damnit. Do I really have to wake up? Maybe I can put it off for another few minutes….

_:ZZZZT…..ZZT….Z-Z-Z-ZTTT….ZZT….:_

As I roll back over, I hiss in annoyance at my vibrating cell phone, watching it shiver and buzz it's way off the edge of my nightstand and clatter to the floor, where it continues to spasm and twitch with that ever-so-pleasant buzzing noise.

Reaching down and snatching my phone as it skittered across the floor, I flip it open and pull it against my ear, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"What?" I ask the caller, gritting my teeth in aggravation, waiting impatiently for a response.

I heard a cool and soft, yet smug laugh on the other end of the line before a familiar voice came on.

"You are aware that first period is officially _over_ and that Homeroom is in… Oh, five minutes?" Asks Itachi; a chuckle still evident in his voice as he tried to keep it down.

Snapping my phone shut, I check the clock on the front screen of my phone, eyes widening in shock. It was almost 8:20am! Homeroom was at 8:25!

"FUCK!" I curse, throwing the sheets off my bed and scrambling to my dresser, ripping my uniform off the hangers and pulling it on.

"Stop cursing in my damn house!" Came Chiyo's muffled voice from downstairs.

Rolling my eyes, I can already tell that this day is never going to end…

xxxx

HOMEROOM

As I stuff the rest of the strawberry pop tart in my mouth, I swing open the door to room 316, munching on the breakfast treat and taking my seat at the back of the class next to Itachi.

"Lucky bastard…." Itachi mutters as I sit, smiling indignantly as Mr. Hatake walks through the door, feeding the class a phony story for his tardiness.

Mr. Hatake, as well as our history teacher, is our homeroom teacher. Every morning Mr. Hatake was _always _late to homeroom unless he had to teach a class first period class.

I smirk at Itachi as I wipe at the corner of my lips, rubbing off any excess crumbs leftover from my quick breakfast and dusting the crumbs from my hands off onto my pants.

Itachi rolls his crimson eyes at me before zoning out and focusing on something out the window past me. Easily recognizing that blank stare, I looked elsewhere, not wanting to disturb him when he was in thought. After a few moments, I turn forward and grab my Monster Energy drink from my bag and silently crack it open under my desk before taking a few sips of it as Mr. Hatake does the attendance rounds.

"What are you looking at, un?" I hear a soft, velvety voice whisper into my ear, and I immediately go rigid as I feel soft lips brush against my ear along with those questioning words.

Right about now, everything that was going good for me this morning just died a horribly gruesome death.

Deciding on not to act, I just stay still. It's something I saw on _The Discovery Channel._ If you stand completely still, the attacking animal would lose interest and go away or go find a rock to hump or something. Maybe this would work on psychotic ex-boyfriends?

"Just because you refuse to look at me, doesn't mean I'm not here, uhhnn" called Deidara again as if he read my thoughts, with lust lacing his voice as I feel his tongue flick over my ear.

Slightly shocked that Deidara was doing this in a _public_ _classroom_, I involuntarily shiver at the wet touch.

_:Whap-whap- Ffhfhfh-tlap:_

"Un! What was that for, Itachi?!" Deidara cries out, making my ears ring because he failed to pull away from me before he decided on yelping.

"Stop molesting my boyfriend. Now." Comes Itachi's quiet and calm, but solid voice as he leans down and picks up the black notebook he apparently whipped at Deidara's face.

Even more shocked, I looked at Itachi, my closest friend, with a pale and horrified face. Is he doing this to help me or to screw me further into my grave?

"Hah! That's pretty rich, Uchiha, yeah. _You_ and _MY_ Sasori-koi? Are you even _gay_?" Deidara laughs loudly, causing the whole class to erupt into whispers once again, resulting with looks and pointing fingers directed at us.

Fuck. I'm so screwed. But, Deidara had a good point. What provoked Itachi enough to make him stand up for me by saying he's my _boyfriend_?? Where did that thought even come from? Itachi would never do something like that. He barely talks to begin with. Maybe he's just being a good frie-

"Yes. I'm gay, actually. Me and Sasori have been seeing each other since the end of sophomore year. It started over the summer." Deadpanned Itachi, leaving Deidara with his jaw hanging on it's hinges.

"_WHAT?!" _cry out both me and Deidara, staring bewilderedly at the silent Uchiha. Instantly shutting my mouth and coughing to cover up my slip of words, I was glad Deidara's voice overpowered mine in pitch, making me look like I was mouthing for help just before having a minor coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Sori-kun?" Asks Itachi, making me only cough harder. Groping around for my energy drink, I chug down about half of the bottle before the dryness in my mouth is satisfied.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine… 'Tachi-kun…?" I reply, trying to play along, and failing miserably.

"_**AHWWWW!! THAT'S SO CUUUTE!"**_ came a massive, simultaneous sigh from about every girl in the class.

Absolutely mortified, I feel my face heat up right after the bell rings. No, It wasn't because of the attention from the entire class, or from Deidara whom was currently stalking me down the hallway to our art class, but it was because of the sole attention of Itachi, whom was holding my hand the entire way.

xxxx

SECOND PERIOD:

ART

Sighing, finally giving up and sitting at a three-seater table, Deidara, who has been walking on my heels the entire trip to class, instantly plunks his supplies down and sits across from me, smiling at me and occasionally tapping his shoes against mine.

"Stop." I say, kicking my leg out and hitting him in the shin.

"No, yeah." Deidara says back, batting his eyelashes and rubbing his leg against mine.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, mocking him and giving him my best death glare.

"Don't make fun of my fucking speech impediment, un!" Deidara hisses at me, suddenly pissed and stomping down on my foot.

Masking a cringe, I roll my eyes and prop my elbow up and lean on my palm, pulling the hood of my rusty-red colored hoodie up and waiting for the bell to ring or for the teacher to arrive.

And of course, before I could even relax, I feel myself get whacked by paintbrushes and paper that seemingly flew from nowhere in front of me, and I hear Deidara call out above me in a sickeningly sweet voice the absolutely worst thing I could hear, ever.

"SAIIIII-KOIII Come sit with us, I found our old friend, yeah!!"

xxxx

THIRD PERIOD:

CALCULUS HONORS 1

Slamming my books down on my desktop next Itachi, I grit my teeth as Deidara dances over next to me looking like he was on cloud nine before sitting behind me once again.

Itachi looks at me and I see his eyebrow twitch in sympathy again, and he looks somewhat apologetic before the mask of stoic-ness goes back up.

" I heard about art class." He mouths to me before handing me the black notebook.

I nod in acknowledgement and snatch the book, standing next to my seat and flipping through the book to the tabbed page and waiting for the teacher comes in and start an introduction. I expect all of my classes to be nothing important; Just introductions, icebreakers, and getting to know our fellow classmates or get situated and comfortable with the buildings and classrooms before we start real work tomorrow. When finally at the desired page, I start reading the note in Itachi's neat handwriting to myself

_I'm sorry for the abrupt decision this morning; I didn't mean to say it. Seeing you like that with Deidara made me more uncomfortable than it did you being in that position. In all actuality, there's a truth behind every lie._

My heart starts pounding. What is this note about? Is he going to explain what happened this morning? I continue down the page to the rest of the writing, eager and slightly nervous for Itachi's explanation.

_I'll try and be blunt._

_I'm gay. I do like you as more than friends; and I have for quite a long while. I do want to go out with you; but the decision is up to you. We can stay friends if it bothers you too much. I have a hockey game tonight at Sarutobi High. Want to come with me and go out for dinner afterwards?_

_I. Uchiha_

_:Ffhfhfh-tlap:_

Comes the sound of the notebook as it flutters and clatters to the floor.

_:THUD:_

Comes the sound of my unconscious body following after it; the last things I see before blackness blots out my vision and silence overcomes my ears were Itachi's rose-red eyes connecting with mine as he stands and pulls my desk back, trying to catch me before I fell, people crowding around, and hearing someone yell, "Call the nurse!"

xxxx

* * *

_**A/N:**_ welll? What do you think? Once again, I'm terribly sorry about my horrid updating-rate; I've been working a lot on Deviantart and Allpoetry, and I completely forgot to write this chap until I got an email of someone who commented.

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE**: It's April Vacation! I have a full week of nothing to do but write for this story, so expect a chapter either every day or every two days. Sound good to you guys?

**ALSO**: plllleaaaase leave a review for me? I like knowing how I did. Flames are completely welcome, but only if they're about my updating speed, because I completely understand that.

**AND**: I _LOVE_ getting ideas from people. _PLEASE_ don't hesitate to send me ideas or requests for what you want to see! I'll gladly collaborate with anyone, and of course they'll get proper kudos and thanks repeatedly before and after the chapter they helped me with. I also do fanart and requests, so it's open to everyone! **IF YOU WANT TO CONTACT ME TO GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS OR WANT TO COLLABORATE A CHAPTER/MAKE A REQUEST, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MY ****NEW**** A.I.M. SCREEN NAME AND EMAIL ADRESS.**


	3. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

A/N: Hellu hellu, readers

**A/N:** Hellu hellu, readers! I am SO sorry for not sticking to my update plan ;;… My family decided last minute that we were going to go to Burlington for a 70's party and stay overnight in a hotel. Sooo, between the car ride, the party, sleeping, breakfast, and returning home, I couldn't do much. But anyways, Welcome to chapter three! I'm glad to say that this is probably the furthest I've ever written into a fic (I'm usually too lazy and I lose the will to write 77). But, thank you all so much for your support and reviews (and death threats ;;) - They really help me and motivate me to continue, and an ANNONYMOUS reader gave me a wonderful idea for this chapter; so thank you SO MUCH. If anyone else wants to drop a few ideas by me, my Internet contact info is on my profile C:

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Naruto or any product or any pop culture reference used in the fic. I only own the plotline XC

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOVE BETWEEN BOYS. IE; YAOI. AND SOME SWEARING. AND OTHER DELICIOUSNESS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

xxxx

Nurse's Office

UNKNOWN TIME

Keeping my eyes shut, I try to guess the time. Maybe two pm? I've heard two bells already, so school must be close to over. I know that I'm in the nurse's office on a semi-clean cot that suspiciously feels like a table, but I've refused to open my eyes for the past hour and a half or so. I can sense who is next to me.

Itachi Uchiha.

I can smell the axe body spray lingering on the black hoodie jacket he wears over his school uniform, and I can hear his calm breathing and the steady scratching of his pencil on paper.

Knowing that I wont be going anywhere for a while, I let out another soft breath and shift, relaxing into the uncomfortable bed and start to think of my closest friend, Itachi. Itachi is seventeen and is almost completely independent from his rich and successful family, the Uchiha clan. Itachi was born a complete albino and kept his snowy-white hair and crimson red eyes for several years, but decided to dye his hair jet black at the start of high school to change his look. Itachi and his younger brother, Sasuke, were always very similar yet both had their flaws in person. Itachi was always stoic and impassive, while Sasuke would usually lose his temper easily and was always the first to start a shouting match with Naruto. After so much time with Ita-

"How much longer do you plan on pretending to be unconscious, Akasuna?" comes a familiar voice. A _very_ familiar voice. Well, fuck.

I allow myself to frown, letting Itachi know I am awake just as a sudden shift in weight on the cot-table occurs. Sensing Itachi's closer proximity to me, I squeeze my eyes shut further. I wasn't quiet ready to open them just yet. I need a little more courage for that.

" I've already finished my homework for the next two days and I'm growing impatient for you to gather the courage to 'wake up'. Now would be a good time to do it before you are pronounced a comatose by the nurse." whispers Itachi softly, his warm breath tickling over the shell of my ear.

Mm… That felt kinda nic- _OH NO._ No, no NO. Now is _not_ the time to be thinking like this. NEVER is the right time to think like this about Itachi. What is wrong with me? Just calm down- Itachi probably has yet to noti-

"Am I really that intimidating that I can make someone like you faint head over heels in a classroom full of peers- just by asking you out?" comes Itachi's smooth voice again. I feel like shooting my self.

Opening my eyes and sitting up, wavering slightly as I do so, I immediately snap back at the red-eyed Uchiha, "I _DID NOT_ faint. I clearly passed out. You must be blind to not tell the difference between _fainting_ and_ passing out_."

"Of course you 'passed out'. So tonight- you'll come on the date?" Itachi says, not skipping a beat.

"Yeah, lets go." I murmur back, hopping off the table/cot and grabbing my bag and dropped books before heading out into the hall with Itachi, trying to retain _some_ dignity after that whole fiasco.

xxxx

School Parking Lot

2:20pm

Hitching my bag higher on my shoulder, I kept my head down as Itachi and I walk to his car together. I still have not recovered from the shock of Itachi's confession, so a blush must be evident on my face somewhere- thank Kami I missed my appointment to get my hair cut. Long bangs come in handy during a situation like this.

"What time is the hockey match at…?" I ask, trying to be more confident around Itachi.

"Hmm…" Itachi murmurs, "About five. I'll pick you up at four-forty so you can turn in your ticket and grab a seat. Oh, speaking of your ticket…" Itachi mutters, looking down and reaching into the pocket of his hoodie and pulling out a small envelope "Here it is. Try not sitting too close to the glass, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks, Itachi." I say back, taking the envelope and stuffing it into my bag and looking in the other direction, my face heating up again. Damn, Itachi knew what he was doing, and he was doing it well. At almost every opportunity, Itachi would brush his hand against mine, hold hands with me, or brush his leg against mine. And, as much as I hate to admit it… I kinda enjoyed it. Too much for my own good. Maybe I was starting to develop feelings for Itachi…?

Shaking my head and slipping into Itachi's shiny black sports car and settling down, Itachi did the same and turned on the engine, revving it twice before pulling out of the parking lot and starting in the direction towards my house.

xxxx

Sasori's House

4:35pm

Frantically pulling on my pants and shirt, I stumble over my shoes and catch myself on my dresser before crashing to the floor.

Chiyo had seen Itachi give me a kiss on the cheek when I was leaving the car, and was absolutely ecstatic that we were dating, and gave me an hour and a half lecture about it. And now, I was behind schedule. An hour and a half behind schedule. Snatching a towel off the floor, I bend over and rub it violently through my hair before flipping back up and shaking any excess wetness from my hair.

Itachi will be here any second to pick me up, and I wasn't even close to being ready.

Scanning over my floor quickly, I grab my sneakers and slip them on one by one, hopping around before regaining my balance and planting both feet on the floor. Sprinting over to my bed and lunging over it, landing square in the middle, I get up and crawl over to my nightstand and snatch my phone off it's charger. Thinking and pausing momentarily, It dawned on me that it may be cold in an ice rink. Maybe a coat? Yes. Definitely a coat.

Getting off my bed and rummaging through the laundry on the floor, I untangle my rusty-red hoodie from my discarded uniform and pull it over my head and dropping my cell phone in the pocket.

Okay, this is as ready as I can get.

Stepping out of my bedroom and walking down the hall, I sat on the banister on the stairs and let myself slide to the bottom before hopping off and heading into the kitchen.

"Grandma! I'll be out for a while tonight! I should be back around nine or ten!" I call out down the other hall to Chiyo, informing her of my plans.

"Use protection! If you get pregnant, we'll-"

"CHIYO! STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE BUSINESS! AND I CAN'T GET PREGNANT, I'M A GUY!" I yell down the hall at her. Has the old bat finally lost her mind?? What the hell happened to her??

"That's what they all say! Look at Deidara! He's pregnant!" Chiyo replies, walking down the hall into the kitchen with me and leaning against a counter.

"That's _INO_ who got pregnant, _not _Deidara! And _stop_ bringing him up!" I growl back, getting frustrated with the loon who claimed to be my grandmother.

Suddenly, two loud knocks resounded from the lobby area and the doorbell rang.

"Oh thank Kami…" I mutter under my breath, grabbing my wallet from the side counter and dashing out.

"I put a few condoms in your wallet just in case!" Chiyo yells from the kitchen.

Opening the door and tackling Itachi, I yank him down the walk and slam the door shut, making the sidings of the house rattle.

"Condoms…?" Itachi says to me, looking slightly amused.

"Ignore her. She's senile. Let's go already." I mutter, tugging him across the lawn to his car and getting into the passenger's seat.

Chuckling, Itachi got in the driver's seat beside me and starts the engine, saying, "Whatever you say, Sasori…"

xxxx

5:10pm

Hockey Game

_SLAM_

_RATTLE_

_WHAM_

_BANG_

_CRACK_

_SK-SH-SHH_

_RATTLE _

_SLAM-MM_

Kami, who knew hockey was so violent? The crowd was going absolutely _wild_ with all the action on the ice. Now I know why Itachi didn't want me sitting near the glass surrounding the rink.

I am currently seated on the fifth row in from the rink, so I'm moderately placed back from the glass. Also, I have a perfect view of number 34, whom is Itachi. Itachi was skating gracefully around the others.

Every few minutes when Itachi would chase the puck and pass my side of the audience, all the girls would cheer and jump up; and I think I saw a few flash him. Sighing and munching on my popcorn, I look around my audience- And realize that I recognize lots of the people here. Down a few rows near the front, I can see the pregnant Ino and her boyfriend, Choji; I can see Naruto and Sasuke, who look to be arguing while a pink-haired girl sat between them; I can see Temari and her brothers; one of which, the red head, I think, is supposedly absolutely out of his mind(but that's a rumor); and a few other people I formerly knew.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHNG_

Jumping at the sound of a goal buzzer going off, I drop my soda through the bleacher. Damnit. Getting up and checking the score, which we were winning by 2 goals, I head back down to the hall where they sold concessions. I was getting a little hungry, and the game was an hour from ending, which meant dinner with Itachi was an hour and a half away. Maybe more.

Digging through my wallet, I pull out a five and buy a soda and some chocolates to munch on, and start heading back when I feel my bladder shift in an uncomfortable way. Yeah, soda wasn't really the best idea right about now. Pocketing the sweets and soda, I swing open the door to the bathroom and go to a urinal, unzip my pants and take a piss.

Sighing and washing my hands, I yank paper towels from the dispenser and dry off my hands, chucking the waste into the barrel and heading back out the graffiti'd door.

Only to walk into a _completely_ different room.

What the hell happened??

Pausing and assessing my situation, I realize that I'm in the Konoha team locker room. Okay, this wasn't so bad. There must have been two doors; one for the public, and one for the team.

Turning and tugging at the steel door handle, it doesn't budge an inch. Pulling a little harder, the damn door remains motionless. Stopping and assessing again, I try _pushing_ the door.

No luck.

Sighing in frustration, I turn around and take a step-

Only to run into someone.

Looking up and meeting their eyes, my own eyes widen in shock when I'm forcefully shoved against the wall and I hear a loud, snapping CLICK before I feel something cold and sharp press into my lower stomach.

Suddenly panicking, I struggle and yell; only resulting in getting my mouth covered by a strong hand and the sharp instument (a knife?) pressed harder into my stomach.

"Say another word or move in the least, and I'll gut you here and now…" Came the deep voice of the attacker, pressing me harder into the wall, and making me groan in pain.

Oh, this night is turning out to be absolutely _amazing_.

xxxx

* * *

_A/N:_ Sooo, whatcha think? Sorry for the cliffy ending, BUT THAT LEADS US UP TO THE MAIN EVENT!

**POLL:**

**WHO SHOULD SASORI BE MUGGED/SEMI-RAPED BY?**

DEIDARA

GAARA THE PSYCHOPATH

SAI

OTHER

**_The OTHER is someone, ANY OTHER CHARACTER, MENTIONED OR UNMENTIONED IN THIS STORY that the readers suggest. VOTES CAN BE SENT TO ME VIA REVIEW, EMAIL, OR AIM._**

_CHOOSE WISELY; I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET A CLEAR VOTE_.

Expect the next chap by this weekend/early next week. **POLL CLOSES THURSDAY-FRIDAY**, SO VOTE NOW!

**HEY VOTERS! THIS IS IMPORTANT TOO!:**

**For those of you LOYAL REVIEWERS, you can vote AS MANY TIMES AS YOU'VE REVIEWED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. So say you voted on chapters 1, 2, and 3; you will get THREE votes in this poll.**

Everyone else gets ONE vote, unless you go back and review the other chaps :cough: I'mareviewhore:cough:

**_SO GET VOTING!_**


	4. WOAHLOL IMPORTANT

Okay readers, here's the deal

Okay readers, here's the deal.

I've been getting a lot of emails about the voting and confusion, so I'll give you a character AND a small description of the chapter-to-be _**IF**_ that person is picked.

Please submit your review/vote to **THIS** chapter, so it's easier to sort through

**DEIDARA-** Deidara will come into play and start an infatuation for Sasori, and the fic will take a turn towards SasoDei, and there will be violence/drama between Itachi and Deidara. Deidara will become more possessive and things will all go downhill from there.

**GAARA THE PSYCHOPATH- **Gaara in this fic will be, well, crazy. He'll appear more and more and slowly situate himself as a main character in this story as someone who sexually abuses/sells drugs to poor little Sasori, if you pick him. Deidara will eventually find out about said abuse and will step in, and it will be a threeway violence/drama between Gaara, Itachi, and Deidara.

**SAI-** Sai would be 'teaching Sasori a lesson' for being around Deidara, and do the rape/beat thing. Sai will fall back into his normal character after the attack episode and no one will believe Sasori's story. Sai will be keeping an eye on Sasori the entire fic, and will stage a set-up for little Saso-chan for keeping drugs and alcohol(in his locker).

**OTHER-** I don't know; whoever the readers want to see in this story as well. It can be anyone; just leave a review with their name and maybe an idea, and I'll attach a story to them and throw them into the poll (ouch).

So **PLEASE**

Vote on THIS chapter, and I'll keep you all updated (VIA MY FANFICTION PROFILE) on who is in the lead, and who is falling behind.

Thanks guys, you're a huge help

--Nada


	5. drumroll

Megadeth

**A/N:** OH MAI GOD I AM SO SORRY GUYS

I haven't posted a chap in almost an eternity. I'm so so so so sos os so sosoososoosoooooooo sorry. I got a message from a reader last week asking me if my story was on hiatus.

**HELL NO IT ISN'T.**

Also, sorry to my reader, who I told I was going to post soon. I REALLY procrastinated on that. But, there's a story behind the massive hold-over on my story.

I've been identified(not yet diagnosed only because I refuse to take medication) as a person with Manic Depression. It's basically depression that runs in the family (damn my genes) and along with other personal problems. So what have I been doing? Being depressed and doing nothing. Literally. It's been causing me a lot of trouble, but I've thought about a way to help cope with it that you readers will agree on.

Instead of moping or cutting or sleeping, I'm going to write the fuck out of this story. I'm taking it ALL out on my story. Any time I feel a swing coming on, I'm taking a seat at my lappy (laptop) and not moving myself until I've punched out another chappie for you guys.

Oh, and to make up for my lack of story recently…. There's a (fortunate) hurricane hitting my area tomorrow, and it's also a Saturday tomorrow! So… Nowhere to go, nothing to see, rain/storms everywhere…. Nothing good to do but stay home and write, eh? I'll see how many chapters I can get up. Keep in mind: I've got one more book to read for school, so I'll be reading that and typing the story when I'm on a break(which will be frequent. I hate reading school books). Expect there to be another 1-5 chapters tomorrow.

Oh, and also: I'm only typing the disclaimer and warning ONCE(right now), and it applies to previous chapters and future chapters that have yet to have been created.

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING**: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE-SEX, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.

Hit the 'back' button if you don't like.

DISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters. I'm only a dreamer writing for the hell of it.

_But there's more!_

You're probably wondering why I've only posted this. Well, I've chosen my rapist for the next chap, which will be posted later tonight. Be prepared!


	6. Pain, Without Love

A/N: he're they chappy I promised! More to come soon! My lappy broke and after it was fixed, my mom took it away so I could do some schoolwork and other crap, but I'm back!

**WARNING**: rape in this chap.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own Naruto or the characters, only this plotline.

TIPS:

KEEP THIS IS MIND! IT'S IMPORTANT! The lockers in the locker room are stacked, so one locker is ontop of another. They're about 7' total height, making each locker 3.5'.

Ie, there is a TOP LOCKER and a BOTTOM LOCKER. It's VERY relevant to the chap!

xxxx

Blinking rapidly, horror shocks my veins and locks up every muscle in my body as my attacker shoves me up against the wall. I manage to stay completely frozen as the assailant lifts me up and presses a knife to my gut and threatens my life with a heavy whisper in my ear.

Looking straight ahead through my shaggy red hair, I was looking into my attacker's eyes, but my own eyes are unseeing. Everything is hazy and blurry- I want to see, but at the same time, I know I'll regret it if I get a look at this person.

Against my will, my eyes deceive me and focus on a single crystalline blue eye- The other eye shrouded behind a long lock of golden hair.

"D-dei….E-irdr-" I choke out, my chest heaving with each of my stutters.

"Shhh, love…." Deidara whispers, dipping and angling his head so that his lips were pressed against my neck. "Just shhhh…" murmurs Deidara, whom was steadily dragging the knife up.

"I miss you…" Deidara continues, letting the knife's flat side press against my stomach under my shirt.

"D-dei… W-what are you d-do-ing…?" I stutter out, pressing as hard as I can against the wall to get away from Dei.

"Taking you back… Shhh…." He murmurs venomously, flicking his is tongue over my quivering adam's apple.

Swallowing hard, I decide to assert myself. Maybe being the seme I was would let Dei remember who was who? Boldly pushing out against Dei, I stop shaking and press my hands against his chest, steadily pushing him back and say, "No. Deidara, I don't love you, and I never will again. Get off of me, the game is over."

_SCHHHhh_

_SkREE_

_SMACK_

And I was staring at Deidara's ratty red-and-white converse shoes. My vision is blurry. Maybe It's from the vertigo of such a fast fall? Wait- Why the hell did I fall?

And that's when I felt warmth spreading over my cheek, which was pressed to the freezing tile floor. Red is polluting my vision- It's blood. I'm bleeding.

Deidara had cut me and thrown me on the floor.

Not for long, though. Deidara grabs me and shoves me into a locker with a resounding _BANG_ that left my ears ringing and debris from the top of the locker falling around us.

"No." Deidara hisses darkly, pressing the tip of the knife into my side, this time digging it in a little, making a small stream of crimson liquid trickle down the knife and onto his hand.

"LOOK AT ME!" Deidara screams and shakes me, knocking my head back against the metal locker a few times. Blinking up at the blonde maniac with horror, he smashes his mouth against mine the second our eyes lock.

Nausea sweeps over me- I kick and elbow Dei, but he only presses back harder and harder. Out of nowhere, I realize that the knife wasn't pressing into my gut anymore, but something else hard was. Flailing more violently, I grunt and make noises along with my futile struggles, doing anything to get him off.

Deidara was stronger than I remember; out of nowhere he wrapped his arms around my legs and was lifting me up. I scream in a very feminine matter once my mouth is free, doing anything to get some attention to this scene- anything to get him off.

My scream, however, fell on deaf ears. Deidara opened the top locker and spun me around, punching me HARD in the back, making me jerk forward, my torso, arms and head in the locker. I hear the echo of Deidara chuckling as he grabs my hips.

"DEIDARA, NO!!" I roar, kicking my legs and trying to get out of the cluttered locker. Deidara only laughs in reply and bucks his hips against mine, making is erection grind over my backside and making the lockers rattle, causing an avalanche of hockey gear from the locker shelf bury me. There was no way I could get out of this.

I feel Deidara roughly yanking down my jeans and boxers, then slap me on my ass. I felt humiliated- my face was burning under my makeshift-prison. Next came pain. Flaming hot pain ripped through my frame as Deidara started shoving his cock in and out of my ass.

I whimper and bite down on my own arm to keep myself silent. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard Deidara moaning and groaning as he pounded away, making my body rock against the locker.

When would it end? The humiliation and pain were swirling together to make an awful combination of emotions, and time was no longer a factor. The pain wouldn't be ending any time soon.

xxxx

An hour later.

Deidara had long since finished, I just didn't want to move. My ears were ringing and my head was throbbing from all the head trauma I experienced earlier. My cheek was burning and stinging from the cut. My face was plastered to the bottom of the locker from all the tears, sweat and blood. My back- Oh, my poor back. Once Deidara finished up, He just lifted my hips up and shoved the rest of me into the locker, leaving me in a vertical Z shape. The top of the Z being my knees, leg and feet; The slash in the middle being my back; the bottom my face and arms. All crammed into a 3x1x1 box with a sack of hockey gear as a 'cushion'. Ha.

I don't think anything could top this moment. This was probably my all time low.

xxxx

3 minutes later.

Just kidding, THIS was my worst moment.

The game is over, and now the locker room is full of players, all banging through their lockers. Fear swarms my body again, praying that nobody opens my locker.

To try to calm my nerves, I start to tune in to what they're talking about.

"Yeah, great game! We kicked their asses, we could be heading to the finals!"

"Did you see that sweet steal I made on-"

"What was the final score?"

"-Fell flat on his face! And did you-"

"-Itachi was looking nervous!"

What? Itachi? NEROUS? I started listening harder.

"-said he was looking for someone"

"He was here with friends?"

"I guess, but I think that who he was looking for. He didn't come off the ice with us-"

Where did Itachi go? I wonder if he's looking for me…

Wait.

No.

No no no no. Him, of all people, can't find me like this.

I have to leave. I need to get out of here before he finds me.

Running through options in my head, I felt the gravitation of this situation sinking in.

There was nothing I could do. The room was loaded with a bunch of hockey jocks. Itachi was out somewhere in the crowd looking for me.

All I can do?

All I can do is wait.

xxxx

Later.

Finally, the last person left. I immediately slam my feet against the top of the locker while punching the bottom of the locker door with my hands.

It wouldn't work; There was no way to release the door from the inside of the locker, and there was no way for me to turn around and get into a better position to force the door open.

I felt like crying. Today has been the absolute worst day of my life. If every horrible moment of my life were to add up, or even _multiply_, it still wouldn't come into comparison with today.

My feeble banging on the locker door stopped completely, and I slumped in misery, a new wave of tears rolling from my eyes.

I close my eyes, just waiting for something- anything.

Death, sleep- whichever came first, I would take it. I couldn't bare myself anymore, I just want everything to sto-

_RATTLE_

_SLAM_

_CLACK_

My eyes shoot open at the agonizing pain of the sudden stretch of my muscles before squinting shut under the burn of the bright fluorescent lights.

"Go away!" I cry out, covering my face in shame and trying to yank my pants up at the same time. Every movement I made stung my body and blood flooded to my cheeks. I curl into a ball on the icy cold floor and I squeeze my head between my knees, sobbing.

Someone had found me.

Who ever it was is touching me. I lash my arm out and try to hit them (without looking up, of course) and smack my arm against the bottom lockers hard. OW on my part. I withdrew my battered arm silently, tucking it between my legs and sobbing harder.

The person was holding my shoulder. I heard soft breathing and they ran their fingers through my hair.

Looking up cautiously, I see those familiar crimson eyes the widest I've never seen.

"S..Sasori… Who did this to you…?" Itachi whispers, making my heart sink deeper and deeper with each of his soft breaths, before I pass out completely.

xxxx

A/N: WELL ITS ABOUT TIME I GOT THIS CHAP UP! sorry for the mini hiatus my story just went through, but i think i'm back on the ball. I've been feeling really happy and uppity lately, so expect future chaps.

and again, if anyone has ideas, or wants to see anything/anyone in my story, contact me! I'm always open to your ideas (THEY HELP. A LOT.) so feel free to randomly IM or email me!

-Nada


End file.
